Una Batalla Más Por Librar
by RebecaNara
Summary: Sobrevivió a la batlla final y a tantos peligros y ahora el cancer invade su cuerpo todo por su sangre muggleHermione siente ke su mundo se viene abajo y encontrara la fuerza ke necesita en kien menos esperaba en kien ha ocultado sus senimientos por miedo
1. Cancer

**Hola! Aki estoy kon este nuevo fik, y es ke llevo rato kon la idea en la cabeza, asi ke decidi subirlo, espero ke les guste xD. Dejen muchos reviews sle?**

La lluvia azotaba la ventana del último compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts, y una chica de abundante y ondulado cabello castaño miraba el paisaje gris que se apreciaba afuera.

Había cambiado tanto en esos años…

Paso de ser una molesta niña mandona con una selva tropical castaña en la cabeza, a ser una hermosa y simpática jovencita de 16 años, (y un cabello más dócil de lo que jamás estuvo).

Apenas hacía un año de que ella había ayudado a Ron y Harry en la batalla final con Voldemort, y había sobrevivido.

Qué ironía.

Sobreviviente de la batalla final, y ahora, se enteraba de que la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba…

Flash Back

-Hermione, ven a comer –Jane Granger llamaba a su hija desde el comedor.

-Ya voy mamá –Se escucho desde el segundo piso.

Hermione salió de su cuarto con el cabello aun mojado, e intentando quitárselo de la cara, pero no lo logró a tiempo…

-¡AAAAAA!

George y Jane Granger salieron corriendo del comedor para ver que había pasado, y se encontraron con su hija inconsciente al final de las escaleras…

En el hospital:

Los Granger estaban en la oficina del doctor.

-Mamá, te digo que estoy bien, no fue nada, de peores cosas he salido ilesa, créeme, esto no es nada.

-Menciona algo peor a caerte de las escaleras y quedar inconsciente. –Decía la señora Granger, cansada de escuchar que no tenía nada.

-Sobreviví al ataque de un trol gigante, me petrificaron, escapé de un hombre lobo, fui rescatada del fondo del lago negro por un jugador de Quidditch Búlgaro, salí ilesa de un ataque de Mortífagos, y ayude en la batalla final contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos… -Hermione tuvo que dejar sus argumentos cuando el doctor entro a la oficina, aunque era obvio que había ganado desde lo del trol gigante.

Borro la sonrisa de su cara al ver la seriedad en el rostro del doctor, cosa que sus padres también notaron.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el señor Granger.

-Como saben –Dijo el doctor –Le hicimos una resonancia magnética a su hija, para ver si no había sufrido algún daño debido a la caída. –Hizo una pausa, y continuo antes de que lo interrumpieran – No encontramos indicio de daño alguno –Hermione le dedito a su madre una mirada de "te lo dije" –Pero… -Hermione volvió a mirar al doctor, tenía un mal presentimiento – Sin embargo, notamos que había algo raro que no pudimos identificar, fue por eso que le realizamos más estudios…

-¿Y qué pasó¿Qué le dijeron los estudios? –Fue ahora la señora Granger quien hablaba.

-Hemos detectado que su hija padece de una grave enfermedad, que lamentablemente, no puede ser curada.

Los señores Granger se quedaron helados.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo¡Dígalo de una vez! –Exigió Hermione.

-Señorita, usted padece de un muy raro tipo de cáncer…

Hermione se quedo en shock, no lo podía creer…

Cáncer…

Fin del Flash Back.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho abrirse la puerta del compartimiento y alcanzo a escuchar un pedazo de conversación.

-…y estaba bañado de una extraña cosa verde… -Decía Ron mientras Harry reía.

-¡Hola Hermione! –Dijo Harry alegremente mientras terminaba de entrar, pero en el momento en que la chica los miro a los ojos, sus sonrisas se borraron.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Ron preocupado.

Hermione agacho la cabeza y sonrió de lado con tristeza. Al principio había pensado en no decirles nada, pero sabía muy bien que eso era imposible, eran sus dos mejores amigos, eran como sus hermanos, la conocían demasiado como para poder ocultarles algo…

-¿Pasa algo malo Mione? –Pregunto Harry sentándose frente a ella, mientras Ron se sentaba al lado de la chica.

-Si… -Respondió la chica.

-¿Quieres decirnos? –Preguntó el pelirrojo buscando los ojos de la castaña, y esta al verlo, rompió a llorar.

Se abrazo con fuerza Ron, quien correspondió el abrazo, y le acariciaba la espalda mientras decía.

-Está bien Hermione, puedes decirnos, sabes que estamos contigo… - Hermione asintió, y separándose un poco del pelirrojo, pronuncio una sola palabra.

-Cáncer… -Y comenzó a llorar nuevamente abrazada del pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna, en cambio Ron no entendía que significaba eso.

-¿Cáncer? –Preguntó –Pensé que eras Leo (N/A: Lo siento, no recuerdo en ke mes nació Hermione, así ke realmente no se kual es su signo.)

-No, Ron… -Dijo Harry hablando por fin –Es una enfermedad…

-Pero… no puede ser tan grave, podemos ir a San Mungo y los sanadores te curarán Hermione…

La chica negó con la cabeza y se separo del pelirrojo para explicarles.

-Cáncer, es una enfermedad Muggle, rara vez un mago la padece, y cuando ha pasado, ha sido en hijos de Muggles.

-Pero la radiación y la quimioterapia pueden llegar a curarlo Hermione –Dijo esperanzado Harry.

-No… El doctor dijo que estaba demasiado avanzado, hacerlo representaría aun más riesgo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que… -No pudo terminar la frase porque Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

-Cierra la boca ahora mismo, encontraremos una cura y tú volverás a regañarnos como siempre lo haces por no terminar nuestros deberes a tiempo, y esto será solo un mal recuerdo, Hermione.

Ron también la abrazó.

-Cierto, sobreviviste a la batalla con Voldemort, una enfermedad muggle no va a acabar con Hermione Jane Granger, ya verás que juntos saldremos de esto.

Hermione sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en días, sentía que acaban de darle la fuerza que había perdido.

-Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-Aburrirte todo el día sin tener a quien reñir –Dijo Ron.

Harry volvió a sentarse en el asiento de enfrente.

-¿Cómo se supone que avanza la enfermedad? –Le preguntó a la castaña, que ya estaba más calmada.

-Primero se esparce en mi sangre y viaja por todo mi cuerpo y después ataca el cerebro, sin causar ningún daño más que el dejarme completamente ciega, de ahí será sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ataque mi corazón y… y… y entonces dejará de latir, así de simple –Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Harry y Ron le decían algo, pero ella ya no escuchaba, sólo se perdía en sus pensamientos…

Cuando me llamen sangre sucia no tendré porque enojarme, ya que será cierto, luego la luz se apagará al igual que toda esperanza que pudiera tener, y al final mi corazón dejará de latir y moriré sin siquiera darme cuenta…

Espero les haya gustado, dejenme reviews, prometo aktualizar en kuanto tenga el sig kapi, pero ia saen, sus reviews me animan mucho. Bueno, me despido, pueden dirigir sus reviews a los personajes.

Besos

RebecaNara


	2. ¡Ya Voy!

**Waa! Hola! no tengo escusas para la tardanza! Pliss, sorry, pero aki esta el segundo kapitulo espero ke les guste xD y gracias por sus reviews.**

Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió.

Draco Malfoy estaba pardo en el umbral de la puerta,

-Potter, Weasley, Granger. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Malfoy. –Dijeron Harry y Ron.

No era que fueran amigos inseparables, pero desde la batalla final, habían aprendido a no sacarse los ojos cada que se veían, ahora había algo entre ellos que no había antes, ¿Respeto?... o tal vez, aunque ninguno lo aceptara, había empezado a surgir cierta amistad.

-Sólo venia a avisarles que la horda de fanáticos se vienen acercando, están en el vagón de al lado, ¿Sabían que tienen un libro de estampas? –Dijo eso último rodando los ojos. – Sinceramente no sé cómo lo soportan…

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es el precio de la fama.

-Tú siempre tan modesto Weasley… –Dijo Draco sarcásticamente. –Como sea, si quieren quedarse aquí a ahogarse en un mar de hormonas, está bien, pero si no… el último vagón esta libre…

Ni bien había terminado la frase, Harry y Ron salieron corriendo con sus baúles.

-¡Vamos Mione! –Alcanzo a decir Ron antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el otro vagón.

-Ya voy… - Respondió la chica mientras arrastraba su baúl con pesar.

-¿Qué te sucede Granger? –Preguntó el rubio ante la actitud de la chica.

-Nada…

-Pues "nada" parece que significa algo. –Dijo cerrándole el paso. Hermione lo miro exasperada, no quería quedarse entre la "horda de fanáticos" era verdaderamente molesto que le pidieran autógrafos, es decir, ayudo en la batalla final, ¡No salvo al mundo!... O tal vez sí, pero seguía siendo molesto, y en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos.

-Muévete, Draco. –Dijo con pesadez.

-¿Y me dirás que te pasa? –Preguntó este con una media sonrisa. Hermione bufó exasperada y murmuro un "Sí" entre dientes. Malfoy sonrió triunfante y tomo el baúl de la chica.

-¡Deja! Yo puedo sola –Le dijo intentando recuperar su baúl.

-No lo dudo, pero seguramente lo traerás lleno de pesados libros innecesarios, solo nos harás ir más lento y tus "Fans" te alcanzarán. –Hermione bufó de nuevo, no podía discutir eso, aunque ella 

no creía que los libros fuesen innecesarios, ¡Nunca estaba de más aprender algo nuevo! De cualquier manera, desistió de su intento de tomar el baúl y dejó que Draco le abriera la puerta del vagón.

Normalmente no estaba permitido a los alumnos cambiar de vagón mientras el tren estuviese en movimiento, y Hermione era una persona que respetaba las reglas, pero… Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas… Además, ya había perdido la cuenta de las reglas que había roto. Sinceramente, no se arrepentía de haber roto todas esas reglas, por que al menos algo bueno había salido de ello, con Umbridge por ejemplo, si no hubiese sido por las reglas que rompieron ese año, nadie hubiese podido sobrevivir a la batalla final.

Desde que se enteró de su enfermedad, se puso a reflexionar sobre su vida, más bien, había "visto" su vida, consiguió un pequeño pensadero de segunda en una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, y vació ahí todos sus recuerdos.

Una tarde, sus padres habían salido, le dijeron algo así como que un tipo en bicicleta había chocado con alguien que iba en patines, y el resultado había sido trabajo extra para ellos ese fin de semana. Seguramente requerirían cirugía dental o algo por el estilo, así que estaba segura de que tardarían un buen rato, el momento perfecto para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Así que, en cuanto sus padres dejaron la casa, ella se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, por si acaso. De su armario sacó el pequeño pensadero y lo puso sobre su escritorio. Puso su varita en su cien y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el hechizo que necesitaba para extraer sus recuerdos. Puso sus memorias en el pensadero, y después de suspirar profundamente, metió la cabeza, para ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, literalmente…

Y le gustó lo que vio…

Es cierto, en la primaria, antes de Hogwarts, no había tenido muchos amigos, y la molestaban constantemente con ser la "pequeña sabelotodo" pero aun así, hubo cosas buenas, bonitos recuerdos familiares… Y luego llego Hogwarts, Harry y Ron… y la batalla final…

Y se enorgulleció de sí misma, había hecho de su vida algo bueno, había hecho grandes amigos, y se había convertido en una bruja poderosa… pero…

Como en todo, siempre habrá un "Pero", y ella tenía el suyo…:

Si había algo, una cosa, que Hermione Jane Granger quisiera cambiar de su vida, era el no haber encontrado el verdadero amor…

-¡Hey, Granger! –Dijo exasperado Draco –Es para hoy…

Hermione bufó por tercera vez ese día.

-¡Ya voy, Malfoy! Exagerado…

N/A: ya se, algo corto, pero ke tal? espero sus reviews xD. Denle klik a mi amiguito de GO xD


End file.
